


no one else can break my heart like you

by cherry2gum3



Series: Long live, the magic we made [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00z are prefects of each respective houses, 00z besties, 99z golden trio, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Pining, Quidditch, Sexual Humor, So no Voldemort yay, We have Mark Lee the chosen one instead, We're going to pretend that Hogwarts is set in Korea, but not really, established norenmin, nor Harry Potter aha
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: グリフィンドールのクィディッチのキャプテンのマークとスリザリンの監督生ドンヒョクと二人を取り巻くホグワーツ生の話。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Long live, the magic we made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043889
Kudos: 50





	1. 不器用なともだち

**Author's Note:**

> お待たせしました（？）
> 
> 元々のホグワーツの設定から変えている点が多いので、まず最初にこちらの[設定](https://lltmwm.carrd.co/)に目を通してもらえれば幸いです。
> 
> こちらの[登場人物](https://lltmwmst.carrd.co/)の紹介ページも見ていただければ分かりやすいかな～とは思いますが、できるだけハリーポッターの世界観に詳しくない方でも楽しんで頂けるように作ったページなので、見なくても全然大丈夫です。
> 
> 🆕[教員紹介ページ](https://lltmwm-pf.carrd.co/#)もできました✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジェノ視点です。

今日は年度を明けて初のクィディッチの試合。つまりはグリフィンドール対スリザリン戦。

もちろん俺は自分の寮のグリフィンドールのチームを全力で応援した。一緒に観戦しているジェミンとロンジュンはそれぞれハッフルパフとレイブンクロー生だから「わー」とか「おー」とか声をあげてリアクションを取りながらも、どちらのチームを応援する事も無く観戦しているわけ。

俺の親友なのにグリフィンドールを応援しないのは、今年度スリザリンチームのチェイサーに選ばれて、今クアッフルを抱えて飛んでいるドンヒョクも親友だからだ。

これがスリザリン対ハッフルパフやレイブンクロー戦の時はもちろん自分のチームを応援する。単純でしょ。俺ら四人は親友だけど、全員が別々の寮だから仕方が無い。

どの学校にも人気者がいるように、魔法学校であっても人気者がいるのは変わらない。それが俺らの一つ上の七年生のイ・マーク、ウォン・ユッケイ、そしてキム・イェリムの三人組だ。全員グリフィンドール生でクィディッチのスター選手。

キム・イェリムは茶髪の毛をポニーテールにまとめて、チェイサーとしてドンヒョクが奪ったクアッフルを追っていた。

体格の良いウォン・ユッケイはチームを暴れ玉のブラッジャーから守るビーター。真剣な顔をしながらクラブでブラッジャーを打って選手を守ってる姿がかっこいい。

そしてイ・マークは二年生の頃から才能を認められてシーカーをしているらしい。だからこそキャプテンも彼。金のスニッチを捕まえるだけが仕事のシーカーだけど、試合の勝敗を左右するのはこのスニッチだ。

「ロンジュナ〜寒くない？」

人気者トリオについて考え込んでいれば、横からするジェミンの声で現実に戻される。

ジェミンはロンジュンを後ろから自分のハッフルパフのローブで包み混むようにして温めていた。十月とはいえ、人間界が広がる都心部に比べて山に囲まれたホグワーツは気温が低い。凄く冷えるんだ。

「別に寒くないけど」

ジェミンの腕の中からするりと抜け出すロンジュンに拗ねた表情をするジェミンを見ると笑ってしまう。スキンシップが大好きなジェミンとスキンシップが苦手なロンジュンだから仕方がない。俺はその二人の間といったところ。いつだって俺がニュートラル。

目の前の試合に切り替えるロンジュンと、試合ではなくてロンジュンをじっと見つめたままのジェミン。

「ジェミナ、俺は寒いよ？」

そう言ってやれば一気に表情が明るくなって、先程ロンジュンにしたように俺をローブで包んだ。でも、俺はロンジュンのようにジェミンより小さくないし、むしろジェミンよりもほんの少しだけ大きいから、傍から見ればコアラが木に抱きついているように見えるだろう。こいつは本当に可愛い。

そんな俺らをロンジュンは呆れた顔で見た。本当はくっつく事がそんなに嫌いじゃないくせに。こいつもやっぱり可愛いでしょ？

接戦が続いていて得点表を見ればグリフィンドールが２０点、そしてスリザリンが１０点でグリフィンドールがリードしていた。

笛の音が競技場に響き渡った。

『スリザリンのシーカーが金のスニッチを手に入れました！よって１５０点を獲得、、スリザリン１６０点、グリフィンドール２０点との事で今回の試合、スリザリンの優勝です！』

クィディッチの実況をしていた五年生のチョンロの声で試合の勝ち負けが決まった。スリザリンの勝ちだ。スリザリン生のチョンロが心底嬉しそうなのが、声のトーンで伝わってくる。

ホグワーツ城に戻るとスリザリンの選手は拍手で迎えられていた。ジェミンとロンジュンに寮に戻るからと別れを告げれば二人とも手を振ってそれぞれの寮に戻っていく。グリフィンドール生は負けたとはいえ選手を称えるパーティーをしているらしい。これもクィディッチ試合後の恒例行事だ。

「ジェノヒョン！ドンヒョギヒョンとマクヒョンが喧嘩してる」

グリフィンドール寮の肖像画の前に階段が動くのを待っていると、後ろから来て報告してくれるチソンにため息をついてしまう。

「また？」

「うん、しかも今回はいつもより本気だよ」

いくら親友と上級生とはいえ、俺も監督生だし喧嘩を止めるのも責任だ。にしてもドンヒョクもドンヒョクだ。あいつはスリザリンの監督生なのに。

階段が動き始める前にチソンについていけば確かにそこは修羅場だった。未だクィディッチのユニフォームのままのマクヒョンとドンヒョクが言い合うのを周りは野次馬のように眺めていた。

「で？自分のせいでチームが負けるのはどんな気分？」

嫌味たっぷりに言うドンヒョク。ああ、なんでそんなに不器用なんだ。本当は思ってもないくせにさ。

確かにマクヒョンはシーカーだから、ヒョンがスニッチを取っていればグリフィンドールは勝っていた。あれ程腕の良いマクヒョンにも不調の日があるってこと。スリザリンの生徒は裕福な家庭の生徒が多くて、乗っている箒も常に最新モデル。そのような特権がマクヒョンには無いのも事実だ。

割って入ろうと進んだところで珍しくマクヒョンが爆弾を落としたから、さすがに俺も固まってしまった。

「お前さ、そんなんだから本当の友達いないんだよ、、わかってる？」

その言葉に息を呑んだのは俺だけでは無かった。ざわついていた他の生徒も皆黙ってしまった。

いつもなら倍ほど意地の悪い言葉で返すドンヒョクもこの世に存在する全ての言葉を忘れてしまったように開けた口を直ぐに閉じた。

何を言うかと思いきや大きく舌打ちをしてその場を去っていくドンヒョク。睨んだあの目に浮かんでいたのが怒りでなかったこと、俺以外に気付いた人がいただろうか？ドンヒョクの表情は本格的に傷ついたことを表していた。

結局俺が止めることも無く終わってしまった。せっかく来たのにこれじゃ俺もただの野次馬同様。

あそこでマクヒョンが何かを言う隙を与えなかったら、ドンヒョクが傷つく事は避けられただろうか？でもそうしたらドンヒョクのイメージだけが悪く残ってしまう。何が正解なんだろう。

翌朝、見たものをロンジュンとジェミンに話せば二人とも呆気にとられた顔をした。日曜日なのにドンヒョクが現れない事が全てを物語っている。きっと相当傷ついたに違いない。

「ほんとに馬鹿なやつ、、」

「ほんとに不器用だね。もっと素直になればいいのに」

パンケーキを頬張りながら言うロンジュンとジェミン。

「とにかくマクヒョンに話そうと思うから、一緒に来てよ？ドンヒョクの友達としてね」

食べ終われば一緒にマクヒョンを探した。しばらく歩いていると、中庭の木の下で真剣に何かを読むマクヒョンを見つけた。日曜日の朝だというのに授業の復習だろうか。さすが真面目で優等生なだけある。幸運な事にいつも一緒にいる二人が居なかったから、近寄りやすかった。

「どーも」

ジェミンが声をかければマクヒョン驚いて魔法薬学の本から顔を上げた。

どうにかしてドンヒョクに謝ってもらわなきゃな。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)おいときます🍒


	2. 下手くそな求愛行動

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> マーク視点。

最高学年にもなったから休日もできるだけ勉強しようとずっと決めていた。

親友のルーカスとイェリは俺と違って勉強よりも今しかない青春を優先したい性格。彼らのそんな所が好きだけど合わせるつもりもないから、一年の終わりにある試験のための勉強をもう始めていた。まだ半年以上も後にあるけれど、将来がこのＮＥＷＴ試験にかかっているんだ。

今日は午前中に魔法薬学と午後に魔法史の復習をするつもりだ。もちろん合間に課題もする。一時間ほど魔法薬学の教科書に浸っていると上の方から声がするので顔を上げた。

「どーも」

ぴょこぴょこぴょこ、と効果音が似合う色違いのローブを着た三人組。一体何の用だろう。

「えっと、、？」

そのうちの一人は知ってる。イ・ジェノ。グリフィンドールの監督生だ。

「俺ナ・ジェミン、こっちがロンジュン。ジェノは知ってるよね」

歯並びの綺麗なハッフルパフ生が紹介をしてくれ思い出す。それぞれ監督生だ。

「あー。俺に何か用？」

素直に疑問だ。正直、なんでこの監督生集団がいきなり俺に？なんか俺やらかしたっけ？やらかしたとしたらイェリとルーカスも絶対一緒なはずだ。むしろ居残りの常習犯はどちらかと言えばあの二人だ。それに監督生のうち四分の三しかいない。スリザリンの監督生は？

そこで思い出す。もう一人はドンヒョクだ。あの憎たらしくて、昨日も口論になったイ・ドンヒョク。

「俺たちドンヒョギの友達です」

ロンジュンと呼ばれたレイブンクロー生の言葉で納得した。なるほど、ドンヒョクの友達なのだ。

「昨日はあいつがバカなこと言ってすみません」

ジェノが言えば三人は同時に頭を下げるんだ。この子達に何かされた訳でもないのに。バツが悪い、、

「いや、、顔上げてよ、、別に君たちが謝る必要は無いし、、」

「でも俺らあいつの友達なんで、代わりにまず謝ろうと思って」

ジェミンのわざとらしく強調された「友達」がぐさりと俺を刺す。俺がドンヒョクに言った言葉がブーメランするように。思わずため息をつけば三人は俺の前にあぐらをかいたりしてそれぞれ座った。

「ドンヒョクは素直になるのが難しい性格だからさ」

ジェミンが言えば、ジェノは激しく頷いた。

「ほんとにね、それってどれほどやばいかって言うと、」

ジェノにいきなり手を引っ張られて彼の頭の上に置かされる。変なの。

「ここに大きなたんこぶあるの分かる？」

そっと触ってみれば、確かに大きめのこぶがあった。何が言いたいんだこの子は？

「あるね」

真剣な顔をしたジェノは「あるでしょ」と低い声で微笑んだ。

「一昨日三人で図書室にいた時に、ロンジュニは世界で一番綺麗だねって俺が言ったら、こいつ本投げてきたんだ」

ジェノに続いてジェミンが「こんなに！」と言って広げた手は大袈裟な程に広かった。まず脈略もなくロンジュンがジェノの頭に本を投げた話を聞かされてる理由がよく分からなかった。

「オーバーって思ったでしょ？でもまじでそれくらいの本思い切り投げたんだよ」

ジェミンが言えばロンジュンは否定するように横で首を振っているけれどジェノは気にせず話し続ける。

「だけどいざコブを見たらロンジュニも焦ってキスして謝ってきた」

「目の前で見てたけど５分近くしてたよ」

小さく唸って顔を手に埋めるロンジュンは照れていると言うよりも、この話が終わるのを待っているようだった。

まずこの三人がどのような関係なのかさっぱり理解できなかった。絶対にただの親友にしてはワケありすぎる。俗に言うセフレというやつか？だけど体だけの関係にも見えない。

お互いがお互いをこの世の全てであるかのように見つめるんだ。一人が喋っていれば、後の二人は喋っている一人がさぞかし愛おしくて仕方ないといった表情で見つめる。本を投げるらしいロンジュンでさえもそれは同じだ。

ドンヒョクの友人ってことはあいつもこの愛で溢れすぎている三角関係の一部なのか？いやそれなら四角関係か。でも誰か一人が取り残される三角関係には見えない。

で、結局この話が俺やドンヒョクとどう関係あるのか分からなかった。混乱する。

「正直、なんで俺にそれを？」

「俺たちが言いたいのは、ドンヒョギはここにいるロンジュニよりちょっとこじらせ体質なの」

ジェミンがにこにことロンジュンと腕を組んだまま言う。褒められたら照れ隠しに本を投げて、怪我させて、キスで謝る子以上にこじらせ体質、、、まずこじらせ体質ってなんだ？

「ドンヒョギが嫌な事を言うのはあんた相手だけだよ。あいつああ見えて優しいから」

ロンジュンが言っている事に更に混乱する。口を開けば憎たらしい言葉がぽんぽんと出てくるドンヒョクが優しい？それに嫌味なのは俺にだけ？意味が分からない。

「どっちかと言えばロンジュニの方がみんなに意地悪言うね」

「なんですぐ俺を比較対象にすんだよ」

ジェノの肩を不満そうに押すロンジュンを遮るようにジェミンは手を合わせて眩しい笑顔を見せた。何故だかマグル界の幼稚園に通ってた時の先生を思い出してしまう。

「とにかくードンヒョギがあんな事言うのはヘッタクソな愛情表現だから許してあげて欲しいの」

考えてみれば、こうしてわざわざあいつのために謝ってくれるような友達がいるくらいだ。根が腐った奴ではないんだろう。多分。多分？

「なんかめずらしい顔ぞろい」

「監督生じゃん、、マークなんかやらかしたのかな」

いきなり現れた声に俺ら四人は同時に振り向いた。もう午後になるのに寝癖をつけたルーカスと、同じく雑に髪を束ねただけですっぴんのイェリだった。こちらも寝起きだろう。

「何してんの？」

大あくびをしながら俺の横に腰を下ろすルーカスとイェリ。

「この子たちは？」

「イ・ドンヒョクの友達らしい」

それを聞けば分かりやすく目を見開いて顔を見合わせる二人は豊かな表情だけで会話してる。

「お前が泣かせた子ね。可哀想に、ドンヒョクの調子はどう？」

「泣かせてはない、、多分、、正直、あいつだって充分酷いだろ」

無駄に優しいルーカスに俺の声は届いてなかった。

「今日はまだ会ってないから分かんないけど多分ふて寝してる」

首を傾げながら言うジェノに納得するイェリ。

「そりゃそーだ。でもマークの言う通りあの子もなかなか悪いよ？そこは認めなきゃ」

イェリはいつでも情に流されずに本質を見ようとする。良い意味で対極的なイェリとルーカスを親友としてもつのは面白い。常に新しい物の見方を学んでいる感じだ。それでいて二人はよく似てもいるけれど。

ジェミンは肩をすくめて俺の目を見つめれば口を開いた。

「でもあれは求愛行動だから許してあげてよ」

ロンジュンも続いて頷いた。

「そうそう。クジャクは羽を見せるし、鳥は歌を歌うけど」

「イ・ドンヒョクは嫌味を言う」

ジェノはポリジュース薬は不味い！と誰でも知ってることを口にするようにそう言うのだ。

愛情表現。求愛行動。ドンヒョクの友人代表三人が言うことはやはりよく分からない。分かりそうでも、結局は行動の意図が掴めないんだ。色々考えていると頭痛がしてきた。

「この話は終わり。俺勉強するから」

本来の目的を忘れていた。荷物をまとめれば五人を置いて俺は図書室に向かった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


	3. 余りの数

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ドンヒョク視点。一人語り

初めて見た時から、輝いていた。

一個上で、みんなに優しくて、クィディッチの才能があっておまけにキャプテン。

根はもの凄く真面目だけど親友二人の悪ふざけに振り回されて一緒に怒られて、でも絶対に一番に謝る。

自然と常に人に囲まれていて、注目の的で、でも人気者でいることにあまり自覚がない。

すれ違う度にいい匂いがして、背は高い方では無いけど肩ががっしりしていて、かっこよくて、笑顔がかわいらしくて、本当によく笑う。

それが、イ・マークだった。

近づきたかった。

でも学年も寮も違うし接点がなかったんだ。

四年生の終わり、各寮で新たな監督生の募集があった。監督生は言わば寮長で各寮男女一人ずつ選ばれて下級生の指導をしたり、見回りをしたり、生徒の模範となる。

基本的に五年生で監督生になった生徒は七年生で卒業するまで続ける。前回の監督生が卒業して五年生以上の生徒なら監督生になれるチャンスが訪れた。来年度から五年生になる俺にもチャンスがあるってこと。

もちろん俺は立候補した。成績のためや将来に活かしたい理由で志望する人が多い中、俺は単純にこのマークという先輩に存在を知られたいが為に立候補したんだ。

幼稚だって分かってる｡それでも俺は五年生になり、マクヒョンは六年生になり、俺は無事に監督生となった。

グリフィンドールからはイ・ジェノ。ハッフルパフからはナ・ジェミン。レイブンクローからはファン・ロンジュン。そしてスリザリンからは俺だ。

この三人は監督生になる前から仲が良かったらしいけど直ぐに俺とも仲良くなった。

三人それぞれが全然異なった性格をしているけど、みんな共通して優しかった。

人懐っこくて周りに気を配るのが得意なジェミンは下級生から上級生までみんなに好かれたアイドル的監督生。

しっかり者のロンジュンは 一番監督生らしく、素行の悪い下級生を叱っている姿は怖いと言われることもあった。一方で泣いている一年生の悩みを夜が空けるまで聞いて慰めたことでも有名な、情に厚い監督生。

シャイなジェノは女子の監督生ほど声を上げて指導する事は無かったけれど、仕事を真っ当にこなす誠実な監督生。

そして俺は上級生にも平気で口を出す生意気な監督生となった。

「こんな時間に出歩いて何してんのか教えてくれます？」

ある晩学校の見回りをしているとばったりと遭遇したんだ。あのトリオに。

「いや、これは違うんだよ！俺が、えっと、、噂の秘密の部屋を探そうって誘ったから、、」

お喋りなウォン・ユッケイが一番に言い訳をしたけど全く言い訳になっていないどころか、正直すぎた。それに呆れたのかキム・イェリムが口を挟んだ。

「あーもう、ルーカス黙って」

「明日先生に伝えるから、グリフィンドールは１０点減点。一人１０点ね」

「すみません、、」

マクヒョンが初めに謝った。それに続いて他の二人も。それなのに俺は嫌味な監督生となってしまった。

「みんなの人気者が寮の点数を下げてるって聞いたらガッカリするだろうな。特にあんた、真面目って評判なのに本当はこうだとはね」

マクヒョンに向かって言えばマクヒョンは顔を顰めた。それはもう不満そうに。それでも反論はしなかった。悪いことをしているのは自分達って自覚があるんだ。きっとあの人のことだから、二人の押しに負けて付き合って来たって事は何となく察していたけれど。

  
  


それから俺は、嫌な事を言ってでもマクヒョンに近づいた。特に他の二人に悪態はつかず、ただマクヒョンにだけ強気だった。それでもイ・マークに存在を知ってもらうという俺の長年の目的は達成したわけだ。

マクヒョンが髪を染めた時は「似合っていない」とからかってやった。本当は誰よりもかっこいいと思った。

マクヒョンに彼女ができたとき、「趣味が悪い」と言ってやった。本当はお似合いだと思ったし、それが悔しかった。

マクヒョンが彼女と別れたとき、「だから趣味悪いって言っただろ」と言ってやった。そうしたらいい関係じゃなかったのか「お前が正しかったんかも」と返された。少し嬉しかった。

  
  


五年生の終わり、クィディッチチームの新たなチェイサーに俺はなった。これでマクヒョンのチームと対戦できる。

「俺チェイサーになったから年度明けの初対戦楽しみにしててよ。ボッコボコにするから」

ニヤリと笑って言えばマクヒョンは興味深そうに眉を上げて「かかってこいよ」と言ってくれた。それだけで嬉しかった。

それなのに、俺は酷いことをしてしまった。六年生になって初対戦、スリザリンが無事勝つことができた。別に俺の手柄では無くて、シーカーがスニッチをマクヒョンより先に取ったから勝てたのだ。なのに俺は、一生懸命戦ったけど負けて悔しいはずのマクヒョンに対して「自分のせいでチームが負けるのはどんな気分？」なんて言ってしまった。普段の悪い癖だ。気を引きたくて嫌なことを言ってしまう。

マクヒョンはクィディッチのチームに一年生から携わっている大先輩だ。みんなが認めるスター。そんな彼に向けてこんなに失礼で、棘のある言葉を吐いてしまった。

けれどマクヒョンから返ってきた言葉に、俺は全ての神経が動かなくなった。

「お前さぁ、、そんなだから本当の友達いないんだよ、、わかってる？」

友達。ロンジュン、ジェノ、ジェミン。彼らは俺の本当の友達だと思っていた。

でも確かに、マクヒョンが言う前にもほんの少しだけ疎外感を感じた事はあった。ほんの少しだけ。どんなに仲良くしてくれていると分かっていても、彼ら三人は俺と仲良くなる前から固い絆で結ばれている。

ただの友情だけじゃない。三人は互いがこの世の誰よりも大好きらしい。

それも、家族や親友に言う「大好き」では無い。手を繋いだり、キスをしたり、それ以上をしたいと思える「大好き」。実際にしてるし。

だからたまに、本当にたまに、俺は疎外感を感じた。それでも、三人はきっと心から俺を友達って思っていてくれると信じていた。本当にそう感じる事ができていたはずなのに。

それなのにマクヒョンに放たれた言葉はどんな「許されざれる呪文」よりも俺の心を打ち破いた。少しだけ感じていた疎外感が事実として認められたみたいで。

それに、スリザリンにはまだまだ純血至上主義の生徒が山ほどいる。そういった家庭から来た子が多いからどうしてもステータスを大事にする子が多いのだ。両親どちらもが魔法使いである血筋、すなわち純血以外を下に見る傾向がある生徒がまだまだいる中で俺は純血だからそのような差別は受けなかったけど。だからこそスリザリンのほとんどの生徒とは浅い付き合いだった。一つ下のチョンロとは割と仲良くしてたけど、学年が違うからまた少し違うのかもしれない。

マクヒョンを見れば、彼はいつだってウォン・ユッケイとキム・イェリムと居た。容姿が良い意味で目立つ二人に囲まれていたけど、マクヒョンが劣っているようにも見えなかった。だってマクヒョン世界一かっこいいし。でもたまにルーカス＆イェリ、そしてマークという構図に見える事があった。

三は奇数だ。必ず割り切れずに余りの出る数。あの三人には性別の壁は無いようで、その余りを強引にでも決めなければいけないのなら、それはマクヒョンだと思った。

一方で俺らは四人。四は偶数。割り切れる数。けれど俺らの中で二と二に別れるのは無理。あの三人を引き裂くことが不可能だから。そんな偶数の四にも強引に余りを決めるなら、誰がどう考えてもそれは俺だった。

だからこそ、マクヒョンは遠い存在だけど同時にどこか近い存在と感じる時があったのだ。

けれどそれも全て俺の錯覚。

マクヒョンが毒を吐いた後、部屋はしんとした。息を呑む音が沢山聞こえた。まるで、事実を投げかけてやるなよとでも言うように。俺をみんな哀れに思ったのかもしれない。

ほら、事実ほど痛いものはない。痩せてる人が、「最近太ったんだ」と言っても痛くも痒くも無いはずの悩み。美女が「今日化粧のノリが悪くて、ブサイクだな私」と言っていても、小さな悩みだなと周りは思ってしまう。でもあの時の周りの反応は、太った人をデブと呼んだ後と同じ反応だった。

そうか。そうなんだ。

俺が舌打ちをして、踵を返す前に最後に目に映ったのはマクヒョンに二人の親友が走っていく姿。

マクヒョンが余りだなんて全部俺の馬鹿げた妄想。

本当の余りは、ホグワーツの全生徒の中で、嫌な事しか言えない俺だけだった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> そんなことないよ😢  
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


	4. なかなおり

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ドンヒョク視点

本当は寮の部屋に一日中隠れていたかった。日曜日で授業も無いんだから。

だけど育ち盛りに一日ご飯を我慢しろというのは無理があるみたい。お腹がグーグーと音を立てて煩い。夕食を食べに行く前に鏡で顔を確認する。ああ、少し目が腫れててブサイクだな。泣いたって一目見たら分かる。でもどうしようも無い。

大広間に出れば、スリザリンの友人が手を振ってくる。昨日のマクヒョンとの事はきっと知らないんだろう。あれはグリフィンドール生だけが見ていたから。でも噂として広まっていてもおかしくない。俺が泣いてた事も知らないし、きっと気にしてもいない。

昨日の夜から食べてなかったから、がっついてしまう。

静かに貪り食っていれば、両サイドに人が座った。

「馬鹿。ずっと会おうとしてたのに全然出てこないし、スリザリンの寮は入れないし、どうしてるか分かんないし」

突然肩を掴んで怒るロンジュンに口の中をご飯でいっぱいにしたまま目だけ見開いてしまう。

「心配させんなよ」

ロンジュンが心配、、？俺のことを？

「てか、泣いたの？目腫れてるじゃん」

瞼をなぞるジェノの手を退ける。

「泣いてない」

嘘をついて食事に戻ろうとするけどバレバレみたい。

「嘘だ〜」

ジェミンが歌うように言うのがむかつくけどその通りだ。

「マクヒョンに友達いないってアホらしい侮辱されて泣いてたんでしょ」

なんでロンジュンが知ってるんだよ。やっぱり噂になってるのかな。

「俺本当に止めようと思ったんだよ。でも止める前にドンヒョガ走っていっちゃうからさ」

ジェノが申し訳無さそうにする。そっか、ジェノも見てたんだ。

「マクヒョンに謝りに行きな」

ロンジュンの提案に首を振る。謝る？俺が？嫌に決まってる。

「嫌だ。なんで俺が謝んなきゃいけないんだよ」

腹が立つからチキンを口に放りこんで三人を無視しようとしても上手くいかない。こいつらしつこさだけはホグワーツの中でもトップクラスだから。

「そりゃ〜あの人が言った事も酷いけど、元はと言えばお前も酷いこと言ったんでしょ？」

ジェミンはいつだって正しいからムカつく。そりゃあジェミンの言う通り俺があんな事言わなければ、あんな事を言い返されることもなかった。そんなの分かってる。でも言ったってことはずっと思ってたってこと。昨日言わなかったところでいずれは言われててもおかしくない。

「ここで謝んないと性格悪いし、喧嘩した後に謝ることを知らない友達がいない人って本当に思われる」

「そうそう。どっちも嘘なんだから、変な誤解は解いておいた方がいいじゃん？お前は優しいし、友達もいるんだから」

ロンジュンの言葉に頷いて付け加えるジェノ。三人の視線から逃げられないのを感じて息を吐く。こいつらはしつこいだけじゃなくて、無駄に説得力もあるんだ。

「わかった、、そうする、、」

プライドはグチャグチャだ。でもそんなのとっくに昨日ボロクソにされたんだから関係ない。

一番遠いグリフィンドールのテーブルに目を向ければ、、居た。いつも通り親友の間で笑いながら食事を取るマクヒョンが。

きっとマクヒョンにはどうって事なかったんだ。俺に侮辱されても、気にすることが無い。俺の言ってることが事実じゃないって確信できてる。それだけの自己肯定感が備わっているから。自信の欠片も無い俺は言われたことを全て吸収して信じてしまうけど。

「ちゃんと言うんだよ？」

「頑張れ」

「素直にね」

三人に何故かエールを送られて食事を済ませれば、広間の前にある階段の前で待った。ここにいれば絶対にマクヒョンが出てくるのが分かるから。

十分ほどすれば、楽しそうに仲良く三人で出てくる。マクヒョンは俺を見た瞬間気まずそうに目を逸らしたけど、俺は気にせずに歩み寄ってヒョンの腕を掴んだ。

「ちょ、何すんだよ」

俺はヒョンを無視して他の二人に目を向けた。

「二人は先に帰って。俺、この人と話があるから」

「お前が決めることじゃないだろ」

マクヒョンは疲れたように言うけれど二人は何故か俺ににっこりと笑えば、「了解」と手を振って帰って行った。

「ちょっと人少ないとこ行こ」

俺がマクヒョンの腕を離さないまま動けば、後ろから呆れた息が吐き出される。

人のいない通路まで出た。

「もし昨日の事なら‐」

マクヒョンが怒った様子で言葉を発する前にヒョンの口を手で覆った。

「謝りたいの。昨日のこと」

手を離すと予想以上に驚いていた。

「え、」

「俺、マクヒョンには思ってない事しか言えない症状があるみたい、、ごめん」

唇を噛んで一瞬黙ってしまう。どう続けようかな。ヒョンはただ驚いた表情で俺を見つめてるし。

「お前、、昨日泣いたの？」

口を挟んだかと思えば、腫れた目を見られる。

あ、今この世界でマクヒョンの視界を独り占めしているのは俺だ。例え良い意味では無いと分かっていても満足しちゃう。それに気づいてくれるんだ、、、嬉しい。

「それは置いといて、、ずっとこうなんだ。初めて喋った時から、嘘ばっかり言っちゃう。凄いって思えばどうってことないって言うし、かっこいいと思えば似合わないって言うし、、全部そう」

今だって嘘をついちゃいそうで怖い。

「昨日もあんな事言うつもりじゃなかった。本当はお疲れ様って言いたかったのに、、」

どうしよう、泣いちゃう。目を合わせれば、やっぱり涙が出てしまった。

「なのに、、俺は、あんなで、、ヒョンの言う通り、本当に俺を友達と思ってる人はいないかもしれない、、意地悪な事ばっか言っちゃうから、、」

止まらなくなった涙をマクヒョンは何を思ったのか、親指で拭ってくれた。それだけて呼吸が苦しい。

「でも嫌な事を言うってことしか思いつかなかったんだ、、ヒョンに俺のこと知ってもらうには、、」

ヒョンの手は俺の頬から離れる事が無いから、俺はほんの少しだけ俺より目線の高いマクヒョンを見つめた。

「マクヒョンに近づきたくて監督生になったのに、、クィディッチ選手にもなったのに、、なんで俺って、、いつも、、」

しゃくりあげてしまう俺に、ヒョンのもう片方の手が頬を掴むのを感じて目を開ける。今俺の顔はヒョンの両手に包まれている。泣き顔ブサイクって思われたら嫌だな。

「ドンヒョガ、もうわかったよ。怒ってないから、泣かないで」

マクヒョンの声は聞いたこともないくらいに優しくて、俺を落ち着かせた。なんで優しいの。俺酷いこと言ったのに。いつも酷い事しか言わないのに。やっぱりいつだって優しい。

「俺も謝らなきゃな。あんな事言ってごめん。でも、俺が言った事が事実じゃないってよくわかったよ」

どういう事だろう。

「ドンヒョガ、お前にはお前の事をちゃんと考えてくれるいい友達がいるんだね。お前の代わりに謝って、お前のこと許してやってって頼んでくれる友達。そんな事してくれる友達ってなかなか見つけられないよ」

それってつまり、、？

「ジェノ達が朝から俺の勉強を邪魔しに来てね。自己紹介から、三人のキスの話やお前が素直じゃないって話まで一通りしてくれた」

嘘じゃん。あいつらが俺のために？だから俺に謝れって進めたの？

「...まじで？」

「そうだよ。俺に聞き込ませるように、ドンヒョクの友達ですって自己紹介してきた」

マクヒョンに釣られて俺も笑っちゃう。そこでようやく自分がまだヒョンの手に包まれていることを思い出す。

「もう泣いてないから離して」

「んー、でも思ってることの逆ばっか言うんだよな。ならまだこうしとかなきゃな」

ニヤリと笑うマクヒョンは狡いと思う。そんな言葉一つがどれだけ俺の中で影響力があるかも知らないくせに。

でも暫くはこのままでも良いと思った。

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ハリポタパロディーの意味ある？って感じですみません🙂  
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


	5. 約束

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> マーク視点。

ドンヒョクが今までの事を謝ってくれた。ずっと憎たらしいと思っていたはずなのに言動の理由を知ってしまうといじらしく見えてきた。本人には口を滑らせても言えないけど。

涙無しで喋れなくなったドンヒョクの素の顔に心拍数が上がったのは何故だろうか。元々可愛らしい子だとは分かっていたけど、外から差し込む夜の光がドンヒョクの小麦色の肌を照らしてキラキラしていた。

まるで星が散らばるような瞳。そんな目で涙を零しながら、ほとんどゼロに等しい身長差の中俺を見上げるドンヒョク。

「嘘じゃないからもう離していいってば！」

少しだけ俺がよく知るドンヒョクに戻った気がした。でも俺は今日までドンヒョクのことこれっぽっちも分かってなかったんだ。

「じゃあ、これだけ教えろ」

首を傾げて待つドンヒョクは今までの悪態が嘘みたいに可愛らしい。なんかこんな小動物いたような、、

「俺に知られたいって思ったのは俺が嫌いだからライバル視してたってこと？」

意地悪な質問かもしれない。でも今まで散々意地悪されたし、これくらい許してくれよな。

「ちがう、、」

違うというのは？

「マクヒョンが好きだから、、だよ」

言った後に顔が熱くなっているのが直接俺の手のひらに伝わってきた。

「そうか」

それだけ聞けたら安心だ。

ドンヒョクの顔を掴んだまま、自分の方まで引き寄せて軽いキスをした。本当に数秒触れるだけの。唇を離すのと同時に手も離してやった。

「なにすんの！」

「なんでかな」

今更ながら自分の行動が恥ずかしくなってきて首の後ろを掻く。

「マクヒョン、、俺のこと、、好きになったの？」

平気でそんな事が聞けるのはやっぱりドンヒョクだからだ。

「いや、、正直まだ分かんないけど。好きになりそう、、かも」

素直に俺が言ったことに対して、頬を手で覆って目を瞑る姿が愛おしい。愛おしい？可愛いの間違いだ 

「うわ、俺どうしよ、俺、、一目惚れしてからずっと今まで好きなんだよ？そんなこと言われると、、」

「もっと好きになるって？」

どこから俺そんな自信が出てきたんだ。でも激しく頭を縦に振るドンヒョクを見ると言って良かったと思う。

「待ってて。もし俺がちゃんとお前を好きになったら想いを伝えるから。今中途半端なまま、付き合ってもお前を傷つけるだけだと思う。もうドンヒョギのこと傷つけられないから」

正直に言えば物分りの良いあいつは「分かった」と頷いた。あのドンヒョクがこんなにも健気だなんて数分前の俺は思いもしないだろう。

「謝って仲直りして終わりだと思ってたから、、てか許してもらえない気もしてたし、、キスされた事実だけで俺あと半年は生きていけるよ」

ああ、これがロンジュンよりこじらせ体質のドンヒョクということか。納得だ。

「そろそろ戻ろ。どっかの生意気な監督生に怒られちゃうから」

初めてドンヒョクに絡まれたのを思い出しながら言えばドンヒョクは「うわー」と嫌がっている。

「あの時素直になってたら最初から仲良くなれたかもしれないのに馬鹿だな〜俺」

「でも素直じゃないお前、嫌いじゃないよ？」

それを伝えればかえって驚いたみたいだった。強気なところも可愛い。俺が変態みたいだな。これはまだ黙っておこうと思う。

それからというと、今までの嫌味たらしいドンヒョクが嘘みたいに会う度に絡んでくるようになった。

「マクヒョン！」

授業の合間ですれ違えば走ってやってくる。

「うわ、ドンヒョガ」

「ね、そろそろ俺のこと好きになってくれた？」

俺の腕を掴みながら尋ねるドンヒョクの大胆さに呆れてしまう。本当に、今までとの差が激しくないか？後ろからイェリ達がクスクス笑う声が聞こえる。これは後でからかわれること間違い無い。

「まだ」

そう答えれば口を尖らしている。

「なんで？俺こんなに可愛いのに？なんで好きになってくれないの？素直にしてるのに！」

面倒臭いことを言っているけど、そこも可愛いと思ってしまったのは認める。でもよくこんなにも人の目がある場所で言えるもんだ。

「わかったから、、後にしよ？変身術の授業に遅れるから、、ドヨン先生遅れたらどんだけ面倒臭いかわかるだろ？」

ドヨン先生と聞けば納得したみたい。時間や提出物に最も厳しい先生だし。

そのまま授業に走れば、肩を組んでくるルーカス。そして冷やかすように脇腹をつついてくるイェリ。

「あの子めっちゃお前に惚れてんじゃん！」

「ね？可愛いと思うよ。好きでずっとあんな嫌な事言ってたとか。付き合わないの？」

席につきながらコソコソ話しかけてくる二人。

「別にお前らには関係ないよ」

「なんでよ！関係あるでしょー！」

イェリが大声を出せば教室中の注目を集めてしまう。ドヨン先生は教科書から目を上げて咳払いをした。

「そこの三人、授業始まって静かにしてなかったら席離すからな」

先生は杖を出せば慣れたように頭を振って授業を始める。

一日の授業が終われば、俺はルーカス達に用事があるとだけ告げてドンヒョクを探した。

中庭を覗くとベンチで監督生四人組が仲良く会話をしていた。

「ドンヒョガ」

後ろから声をかける。すると直ぐに振り返るふわふわした茶髪頭。お風呂上がりのプードルみたいだ。

「マクヒョン」

パッと表情が明るくなるのを見れば、こっちまで口元を緩ませそうになる。他の三人も顔を見合わせてニヤニヤしている。分かりやすい子たちめ。

「あのさ今週の土曜日、ホグズミード行くじゃん、、」

三年生以上は週末にホグワーツの最寄り駅があるホグズミード村に行ける日が設けられている。ずっと校舎で日々を送る生徒にとってリフレッシュできる特別な日だ。カップル達が珍しく外でデートできる日でもある。

「お前一緒に行く人いるの？」

今後ろに居る三人組に違いない。でも一応聞いておくべきかと。

「なに？また、お前一緒に行く友達いないよなとか言いに来たの？」

またまた棘のあるドンヒョクに戻るんだ。もちろんそんな事言うつもりは無い。

「いや、ただ一緒に行こって誘おうかなって思っただけ」

それを聞けば直ぐに三人の顔を伺うドンヒョク。きっと一緒に行く約束をしていたんだろう。

「一緒に行ってきなよ？」

ロンジュンの言葉に合わせて賛成するジェノとジェミン。

「いいの？」

「うん。また俺がジェノにキスマーク付けてるの見て吐くくらいなら、自分がヒョンに付けてもらう方が嬉しい、んじゃない？ねー、叩かないで！」

ジェミンはロンジュン、ドンヒョク、ジェノの三人から同時に叩かれるはめになる。俺は何も言わずにその光景を見つめた。

「マクヒョン、ヌナ達も一緒でしょ？」

少し紅潮した頬で尋ねるドンヒョク。まだあの二人には何も言ってないけど、二人なら理解してくれるから大丈夫だ。多分だけど。

「あいつらには俺抜きで行ってもらうよ。絶対にゾンコで一日潰すだろうし」

『ゾンコ』とは魔法の悪戯道具の専門店で、あの二人が大好きな店だ。店の片っ端から試しては大笑いしてはしゃぐんだろう。いつもの事だ。

ドンヒョクをその中に混ぜるのも良いけど、、やっぱり、、

「じゃあ二人ってこと？」

「うん、二人」

それを聞けば「お〜」と声を上げる三人組。眉毛も上がってる。

「じゃ、そういうことだから」

見たこと無いくらいに嬉しそうな顔をしたドンヒョクを脳裏に焼き付けながら、寮に戻った。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


	6. もうとっくに

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> マーク視点。ちょっと下品な話してます(下品なのはノレンミンだけど)

本当の事を言えば、仲直りをしたあの日からドンヒョクの事が頭から離れた事は無かった。

まったく、勘弁して欲しい。

七年生はＮＥＷＴ試験、所謂「めちゃくちゃ疲れる魔法テスト」を学年末に控えているから勉強しなきゃならないのに、、

あいつの意地悪に笑う顔が頭から離れない。

丸っこいほっぺたを膨らませる姿が頭から離れない。

鼻にかかった声も頭から離れない。

「マクヤ、聞いてる？」

グリフィンドールの談話室で暖炉の目の前に座るイェリが顔の前で手を振る。ルーカスはぽかんとした俺を見て笑うし。

あれ、何の話してたっけ？

「ホグズミード一緒に行く人いるからさ、二人で行ってくれる？ごめん」

思い出したように告げれば、ゲラゲラ笑い出す二人。こういう時の表情は兄妹みたいにそっくりだ。

「やっぱり私の話聞いてないじゃん。どーぞどーぞいってらっしゃい」

「ドンヒョクと行くんだろ？オーケイオーケイ」

話を聞いてなかった事に拗ねながらも了解してくれるイェリと何も言わなくてもドンヒョクだと分かってくれるルーカス。物分りの良い親友に感謝？だ。

ようやく土曜日。珍しく髪をセットして香水をふりかけたら後ろから口笛が聞こえる。

「わお、イケメンじゃん」

後十分で出発だと言うのに今お目覚めのルーカスがパジャマのまま冷やかしてくる。よく言うよな。こんな寝起き１分の顔でも、俺がどんな魔法を使っても手に入れられない抜群のビジュアルの持ち主だと言うのに。

「早く準備しろよ、もう出発だぞ？」

「やっべ」

ルーカスは飛び起きて、適当にセーターを被って、酷い寝癖もニット帽で誤魔化した。ほら、それだけで彼を超えるイケメンは現れない。イケメンは罪だな。

「歯磨きはしとけよ」

朝から騒がしいルームメイトをよそに談話室に降りたら、既に他の生徒が集まっていた。

今年度初めてのホグズミード行きだからジェノはもう一人の監督生のチョン・ヒジンと初めてホグズミードに行く三年生に向けて色々説明していた。最初は保護者の許可が無いと行けないので、ちゃんとその許可証を持っているか確認したり。

イェリもルーカス同様にニット帽とマフラーを巻いて暖かそうにしていた。そりゃそうだ、今日は大雪だ。

「気合い入ってんじゃん」

俺を見るなりそう呟くイェリに焦ってしまう。そんなに見え見えなんだろうか？

「違う！...そう見える？」

自信を失くしそうになれば笑いながら背中を叩いてくれる。

「大丈夫。どんなに手抜きでも、キメてようと、あの子はあんたにメロメロだから」

それを言われると安心する。良かった。ルーカスには悪いけどこういう事になれば、同じことを言っていてもイェリの言葉の方が信用できる。女子だからかな。

「ちなみにルーカスの奴は今起きたよ」

「通常運転で何より」

外に出ると各寮生が群がっていた。大体が寮ごとに固まっている。ドンヒョクも下級生を導く監督生だから、ホグズミードに着くまでは会えない。

村に着けばそれぞれ自由行動だから、特に三年生ははしゃいで走っていく。

ようやく見つけた。ドンヒョクは、俺を探してキョロキョロと周りを見渡していた。

音を立てないように近づけば背後から肩を叩いた。

「よっ」

「わっ、、マクヒョン？びっくりした、、」

ドンヒョクは息を白くしながら、俺を見上げた。

「店入ろ？寒いだろ」

「うん、寒い」

思わず手を取りそうになる衝動を抑えて、一番近くの「三本の箒」というホグズミードお馴染みの店に入った。

温かいバタービールを二つ注文すれば、席に座る。

「ねぇ見て、キム・ドヨンとジェヒョンせんせーだよ」

ドンヒョクが耳打ちするので、目線の先を追えば話をしながらバタービールを飲む二人が居た。ドヨン先生は何故か呼び捨て。

「ほんとだ。まあ、先生もよく来る店だしね」

小馬鹿にしたように笑い出すドンヒョク。なんだよ、他に何て言えば良かったんだよ。

「あの二人って恋人同士なんだよ。知ってた？」

恋人同士。そこで声を下げるドンヒョクに驚いて言葉に詰まる。あの二人が？

「まじで？なんで知ってんの？」

「ほら、ドヨンってレイブンクローの寮監でジェヒョンせんせーはハッフルパフの寮監じゃん？寮監って一日の終わりに監督生に連絡をするんだけど、二人が来ない日があってさ、ロンジュンとジェミニが二人で探しに行ったんだって、」

先生達を見ながらドンヒョクに頷く。

「最初にジェヒョンせんせーの私室に行ってもいなかったらしくて、仕方無くドヨンの部屋に行ったらしい。ノックしても出てこないけど中から話し声は聞こえたんだって。ジェミニたちガキだからね、先生大変です！って二人で叫んだらさ、」

友達の話をしながらクスクス笑うドンヒョクは、年下らしくて良いと思った。

「教師だし生徒の身に何かが起きたらやばいと思ったのかな？慌てて出てきたんだけど、まずドヨンの部屋なのにドアを開けるのがジェヒョンせんせーで、服がもう呪文使ったとはいえ着崩れまくってて、後ろから来たドヨンも髪の毛は見るからに情事真っ只中だし、首はキスマークだらけでさ、、直ぐに二人とも察したって」

直ぐ向こうで笑い合っている先生たちを見ながら顔を歪ませてしまう。いくら若くてハンサムな先生とはいえ、そんな場面に出くわしたくはない。でも同時に少し面白いと思う。「キム・ドヨンの焦った顔俺も見たかったなー」とケラケラ笑いながら言うドンヒョクに、いつも叱ってばかりのドヨン先生の慌てた顔は確かに見てみたいと思った。

「ジェミニが、わー先生達ってそういう関係なんですねって言ったら、二人とも我に返ったのか顔を見合わせて自分らがどれほど乱れてたかやっと確認したらしいよ。ドヨンに誰にも言うなって言われたらしいけど、、あいつら口軽いからすぐ次の日教えてくれたんだ、、あちち、」

バタービールが熱かったのか、口を直ぐに離すドンヒョクの口元についた泡を取ってやる。

「ねぇ、もっとお前の事が知りたいんだけど」

「俺のこと？」

思っている以上にこいつの事を知らないと思う。学年も寮も違うし、考えてみれば知らないことだらけだ。だから思う存分教えてもらった。

ドンヒョクの好きな科目は魔法生物飼育学。嫌いな科目は魔法史。

血筋は純血。まだ学校に通っていない幼い妹がいる。

飼っているフクロウは雌のサニー。

監督生になるまではジェミン達と友達じゃなかった。

好きな先生は一年生の頃の飛行の授業のジャニ先生で、校医のスルギさんにはよく相談をするらしい。例えば俺の事とか。

今まで好きになったのは俺だけ。一目惚れしたって。

「誰とも付き合った事ないの？」

興味があるから聞いてみる。正直、ドンヒョクは見た目も良いし、この前は友達がいないなんて酷い事を言ってみたけど、実際には女の子にも人気がありそうだ。

「ないよ。だって俺はマクヒョンが好きなんだもん」

当たり前のようにそう言うけどその一言にどれほど影響力があるか考えて欲しい。どうにか話を逸らそうとした。これ以上こんな話をしていると気が狂いそうなんだ。

「ジェミニがお前が吐いたって言ってたけど、あれまじ？」

苦笑いしながら頭を横に振るドンヒョク。

「嘘ではないけど、あの日は元々気分が悪くてさ。しかも吐いた理由はあいつらがキスマーク付け合ってたからじゃない。まじで、そんなんで吐いてたらあいつらと友達やってられないよ」

確かに、聞いた話じゃそんな気もする。それより酷いって何をされたんだ？聞くのが怖い気もするけども、好奇心が勝ってしまう。

「甘党のロンジュニがジェミニのブラックコーヒー飲んでから、うわ、これジェノの精子より苦いなって言い始めたんだ」

ドンヒョクの幼い顔から出てくる卑猥な言葉でバタービールにむせてしまう。あの三人、、、なんて子達だ、、

「そしたらジェノは、そんな事ない！ジェミニの方が苦いし！とか言うんだ。でもジェミニは、ロンジュニも甘いものしか食べない癖に苦いとか言い合いし始めて、、三人とも自分のは分かんないとか怒り始めて、俺は元々その日熱があって吐き気ピークだったんだ」

しんどい時にされて嬉しい話では無いなと過去のドンヒョクに同情する。

「そしたらあいつら三人同時にこっち向いて、お前が全員の飲んで、誰が一番苦いか検証しろって言うんだ。割と顔ガチにしてだよ？もうそれを想像しただけで吐いたわ、、、俺悪くないでしょ。酷い話だよ」

何となくは知っていたけど想像以上に個性の強い友人に囲まれているらしい。ルーカスやイェリも個性的な友人だとは思っているけど、このような下品な話になる事はほとんど無い。

「で、その後は、、？」

流石に実行したとは思えないけど、何故か聞いてしまった。誰とも付き合ったことが無いとか言いながら、そっちの方は経験があったら、、、そんな事を考えると胸がざわついて落ち着かない。

「三人とも罪悪感からか知らないけど、心配して病棟まで連れてってくれたよ」

それを聞けば安心する。あの子達と、誰であろうと他の人とそんな事をするドンヒョクを想像したくなかった。

お互いの空になったマグカップを見れば、店を出ることにした。

外は寒くて、直ぐに先程までの体温が失われていくのを感じた。雪に足跡ができて行くのを見ながら店が並ぶ通りを抜けて、「叫びの屋敷」が見える人の少ない所まで出た。ほぼ森の入口だ。

鼻の先が赤くなるドンヒョクを見れば、どうしてこいつはこんなに寒い日に限ってマフラーをしていないんだろうと不思議に思う。

俺は自分のマフラーを取って、ドンヒョクの首に巻き付けた。

「え、なにしてんの」

「お前寒そうじゃん。馬鹿だな、なんでマフラーしてこないんだよ」

ホグズミードはホグワーツに比べて随分気温が低い。しっかり首元が覆われるのを確認すれば、ドンヒョクは顔を埋めて笑顔になる。

「これマクヒョンの香りがする。いい匂い」

「恥ずかしいからやめろよ。正直グリフィンドールのマフラー付けてるお前、若干変な感じ」

いつもスリザリンの緑に覆われてるんだから。

「なんで？可愛いって言ってよ」

口をわざとらしく尖らせて子供っぽい声で言うドンヒョクは可愛いと思う。本当に。

「可愛いな」

「え、」

言えって言うから言ったのに実際に言ってやれば驚くなんて、、

「お前が言えって言ったんだぞ」

目を逸らせば、満足そうにしているドンヒョクが横目に映る。

「そろそろ好きになってくれてもいいのにな」

ドンヒョクは何故か今までよりも自信を持っているように見えた。だから俺も勇気を持たなきゃな。これでもグリフィンドールだし。

「もうとっくに好きになってるけど」

驚いてこっちを向くドンヒョクが何かを言える前に、俺はあいつの顔を掴んでキスをした。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


	7. おれのもの

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ドンヒョク視点。

「もうとっくに好きになってるけど」

衝撃的な告白をされたかと思えば、俺の唇はマクヒョンのと重なっていた。

マクヒョンの唇を感じるのはこれで二回目。一回目は俺が告白したとき。前は触れるだけのものだったけど、今回は簡単には離してくれなかった。

ヒョンの手は俺の顎を押さえて、口を開けるように導いた。唇にヒョンの舌を感じたら開けるしか選択肢は与えられていないようなものだ。

ヌルっとしたヒョンの舌が俺の歯の裏をなぞるのを感じて鼻から息が漏れてしまう。俺の舌と重なって蕩けちゃいそうで、ザラっとした感覚が不思議だった。

よくジェノ達は俺の前で普通にこんな事ができるなと改めて思った。

手をマクヒョンの肩に置いて暫くそうしてるとやっと口が離れた。

「お前、キス上手いな」

息を少し切らしたマクヒョンは見た事無いくらい色っぽくて、かっこよかった。

「いつもあいつらに見せられてるからね」

そう笑ってやれば、俺の口の横にチュッとまたキスを落とした。それだけで俺の心は踊るのに。

「手、」

「手？」

何のことかと思ってヒョンを見れば、手を出して待っている。

「手貸せよ」

あー、手が繋ぎたいんだ。ヒョンもなかなか不器用なのかなと思えば、素直に自分の手を差し出した。

自然と恋人繋ぎをしてくるヒョンにときめきながらも一緒にゆっくり歩いた。

「ねぇ、いつから好きなの？」

行動では伝えてくれても、まだ言葉が足りなかった。もっと聞きたいんだ。

「わかんない。でもお前が告白してきたその日から、ドンヒョギが頭を離れる事はなかったよ」

少し恥ずかしそうに言うヒョンが愛おしくて腕にしがみついてしまう。ああ、こんなに幸せなのはきっと初めてだ。

「本当に？」

「ドンヒョガ、お前なぁ、、正直、お前が思ってる以上にまじで可愛いって事わかっとけよ？」

急に真剣な目で言われてしまっても、、

「俺が可愛いことくらいわかってるもん」

ふざけて言えばもっと真剣な顔になるものだからどうしたらいい？

「だから！俺以外にそんな事言うなよな。みんなお前の事好きになっちゃうだろ、、俺みたいに」

そんな事を言われちゃ俺死んじゃう。顔が燃えそうになるのを感じながら、顔をマクヒョンの首に埋めた。

「なんなのそれ、もっと好きになる」

マクヒョンは腕を俺の腰に巻いて、顎を俺の肩の上に置いた。ああ、ずっとこうしていたいな。ヒョンの鼓動が直で伝わってくる。

「ドンヒョガ、、俺たち‐」

叫び声がして俺たちは思わず離れてしまう。

「ロンジュナ、、それは大きすぎるから。落ち着いて？」

「まじで殺す気？」

ジェノとジェミンが手を繋いで走って来たかと思えばロンジュンは雪合戦には相応しく無いサイズの大きな雪玉を抱えて後ろから走ってきた。

「何言ってんの？お前らデカいんだからこれくらい受け止めろよ！」

そう言って雪だるま程の大きさの雪玉を投げるロンジュンに叫ぶ二人。

見事当たることは無かったけど、雪に尻もちをついて転げていた。そしてそんな二人に思い切りダイブしたロンジュン。

三人は笑いながら雪の上で抱き合っている。ムードはぶち壊しだし迷惑な奴らだ。でも親友だからこそ、そんな事をされても笑えてきてしまう。

「あーまじで、自分らの世界で生きてんだから」

俺が呆れた声で言えば、三人揃って顔をこっちに向ける。今気づきましたと言うように。

「わっ、ドンヒョガ」

「と、マクヒョン、、」

「おーっと、、お邪魔した感じ？」

ジェノ、ロンジュン、ジェミンと一人ずつ言葉を繋ぐのを見れば、思わず吹き出してしまう。馬鹿だなぁ。

「もーめっちゃ邪魔なんだけど！バーカ」

そう叫んでやれば、三人ともバツが悪そうな顔をする。マクヒョンは５メートルほど先で雪の上に転がったままの三人に聞こえるほど大きなため息をついてるし。

「せっかく来たなら、お前らもドンヒョギの友達だから聞いて欲しい」

真剣な声でそんな事を言うマクヒョンの横顔を見つめてしまう。一体何を言い出すんだろ。

「友達って言うより親友だけど」

口を挟むロンジュンを両サイドから肘でつついて黙らせるジェミンとジェノ。そんな三人の茶番はスルーして、突然俺の手を掴むヒョン。

「俺、こいつの事好きなんだけど恋人にしてもいい？」

三人と俺、どちらの方が驚いてただろうか。

「マ、クヒョン、、？」

恐る恐るヒョンの方を向き直した。耳を疑ってしまう。

「さっきそれを言いかけてたんだ。お前の親友さん達が来る前にね」

皮肉たっぷりに親友という言葉を強調しながら言うヒョンに恥ずかしくなりながらも笑ってしまう。

「遅くなったけど、、ドンヒョガ、俺と付き合って欲しい」

今度こそ三人の存在を忘れて、俺は頷いた。顔を見てる方が照れくさくて、正面から抱きつく。こうしたらヒョンの背後の雪と遠く離れた「叫びの屋敷」しか見えない。ロマンチックとはいえないけど幸せすぎた。

「遅いよヒョン。ずっとその言葉待ってたんだからね」

マクヒョンが俺を抱きしめ返す手に力が入ったのが分かる。

「ごめん、、それでも待ってくれてありがと」

耳元で囁くマクヒョンの声を聞けばときめく心はやっぱり正直。俺、何年経っても本当にヒョンの事が好きなんだ。

「チューしろよ〜！」

後ろからロンジュンの声がして再び三人がいることを思い出す。

でもマクヒョンは実際そんなに気にしてないみたいだ。俺の頬を掴んで先程より優しくキスしてくれた。それはもう甘く。

周りの冷やかしなんて気にならない。この俺の唇もやっとマクヒョンのものになったんだ。

そしてマクヒョンも、俺のもの。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一応シーズン1は終わりです。明日はノレンミンの番外編なので😇
> 
> シーズン2も来月/来年くらいには出せたらな〜って思ってます。全然ハリポタ感も魔法も満足いくまで出せてないので2は盛りだくさんでいきたいですね🤩
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


	8. 名のない正三角形

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外編✰ロンジュン視点。

ホグズミードに出かけた日から、ドンヒョクとマクヒョンは付き合い始めた。

めでたしめでたし、、

本当に過去数年間のドンヒョクの悪態が信じられないほど、ドンヒョクの愛情表現は増す一方だった。それにマクヒョンも満更でも無いみたいだし。

「聞いて、マクヒョンがね、、」

と、会う度に目を輝かせながら話すドンヒョクは本当に幸せそう。

幸せいっぱいなドンヒョクを見れば、自分たちがこういう関係になるまでの事を思い出してしまう。傍から見れば、俺たち三人は拗れた関係に見えるかもしれない。でも当事者の俺たちからすれば、単純で縺れの無い関係なんだ。

俺、ジェノそしてジェミン。

三人は性格から容姿まで全てバラバラだった。

寮はレイブンクロー、グリフィンドール、ハッフルパフ。

血筋だって俺は両親共に人間のマグル。ジェノは魔法使いと人間の間に産まれたハーフブラッド。ジェミンは両親共に魔法使いの純血、すなわちピュアブラッドだ。

何もかも違う俺たちがどうやって仲良くなったかと言うと、それはホグワーツ特急に乗って初めてホグワーツに訪れた一年生の時だった。

友達できるかな。生まれつき魔法使いじゃないけど、ちゃんとみんなに追いつけるかな。

不安は沢山あった。

心配そうな両親には安心してもらうために笑顔で手を振って、特急に乗った十二歳の夏。それから大きな上級生にぶつからないように歩きながら席を探した。どこも満席だったり、怖そうな上級生が座っていたり、カップルがいちゃついていてとても座れそうな雰囲気じゃなかった。

そこでようやく辿り着いたコンパートメントにはジェノとジェミンが座っていた。

「ここ、空いてる？」

二人を見ながら恐る恐る声をかければ、ジェノは目を三日月のように細めて微笑みながら頷いた。ジェミンは綺麗な歯を出してにっこりと笑って、俺を迎えてくれた。

「空いてるよ。おいでおいで」

そこで自己紹介をして同じ寮だったら良いなと声を揃えた俺たちは、三人揃って別々の寮に組み分けられた。

でもあの時組み分け帽子にレイブンクローと叫ばれて、二人と離れてしまった事を残念に思った十二歳の俺に教えてやりたい。俺たち三人は寮を超えてずっと親友のままでいること。そうしてそれ以上の関係になる事も。

やっぱり十二歳の俺には刺激が強すぎるかもしれないから、ずっと親友でいることだけ教えてあげたいかな。

初めての夏休み、つまり二年生に上がる前、俺は歯医者の父さんに八重歯を治療してもらった。そして夏休み明け、９と４分の３番線で俺たちは再会した。ジェミンは最初に合流してた俺とジェノを見つけた途端ギュッと抱きしめて離してくれなかった。夏休みの間も何度も手紙で連絡を取り合っていたというのに。

それから俺の歯を見た途端ホームで大騒ぎし始めた。

「ロンジュンの可愛いちっちゃな牙がなくなった！どこ行ったの？」

俺の口を開けて中を探しまくるジェミンに笑ってしまうジェノと俺。純血のジェミンは「歯医者」っていう職業の事も知らないんだ。少し可愛かった。

「父さんに抜いてもらったんだよ。歯並び矯正するために」

「ロンジュニの八重歯俺好きだったけど」

「そう！赤ちゃんヴァンパイアみたいで可愛かったのに」

ジェノに激しく同意し始めるジェミン。八重歯っていう名称も知らないくせに。

「ヴァンパイアじゃないし」

「まあ、牙があってもなくてもロンジュニは可愛いよ」

ジェミンの恥ずかしい事をサラッと言い退ける所だけはいつだって変わらないんだ。

その冬、クリスマス休暇に俺とジェノはジェミンの家に行った。初めて見る全て魔法で動く家に、俺もジェノも驚いた。ハーフのジェノの家庭はマグル寄りらしい。基本的に家で魔法は使われない。

そしてナ家は、ジェミンのように愛に溢れていた。ジェミンのお母さんは俺たちを見れば優しく抱きしめて、いらっしゃいと歓迎してくれた。ジェミンのお母さんのハグの温かさはジェミンと一緒だ。ジェミンのお父さんは「マグル製品不正使用取締局」という魔法省の中でも魔法のかかったマグル製品を取り締まる仕事をしているらしくて、マグルに興味津々だった。

「二人に教えてほしい。あのマグルがお風呂に浮かべるゴム製のアヒル。あれはどういう用途があるんだ？」

夕食を食べながら純粋な目でそう尋ねる中年のおじさん。真っ直ぐで好奇心旺盛なところはジェミンとよく似ていた。

夜はせっかくジェミンのお母さんが布団を用意してくれたのに関わらず、俺とジェノはジェミンにくっついて一つのベッドで寝ていた。

また夏が明け、三年生になるとジェミンもジェノも背が伸びていた。出会った時は三人ほとんど同じだったのに。ジェノは声変わりの真っ最中で、よく声が裏返っていて俺はそれをよくからかった。

「俺らもいつか声変わりが来た時にからかわれちゃうよ」

優しいジェミンはそうやってジェノを庇うんだ。そしてあいつはいつだって正しい。俺の声変わりが数ヶ月後に始まった時、俺はジェノに死ぬほどからかわれた。

そういえばジェノがジャニ先生にクィディッチの選手にならないかと推薦されたのにも関わらず断ったのも三年生の時だった。

「なんで断ったんだよ。みんながみんななれる訳じゃないのにさ、もったいない」

そう言ってジェノに怒ったのを覚えてる。

俺は二人に比べて飛行が少し苦手だった。勉強なら努力すればみんなに追いつくどころか、他の皆よりできる自信もあった。この三人の中じゃ、間違いなく一番成績も良かった。だけど箒だけは苦手で、一年生の頃は飛行訓練の授業でジャニ先生の補習も受けていたほどだ。そんな時に俺が乗れるように一緒に手伝ってくれたのはジェノだった。

一人で乗るのが怖かった時は、後ろで俺を支えてくれた。だからこそ俺からしたら、これほど貴重な機会を逃すジェノが理解できなかった。みんなの憧れなのに。

「だってクィディッチ選手になったら二人と過ごせる時間減っちゃうよ」

たったそれだけだった。それだけが理由でジェノはまたとないチャンスを蹴った。でも今なら分かる。その頃から俺らの優先順位のてっぺんはお互いになり始めていたんだ。

四年生に上がる前の夏休み、今度は二人が俺の家に訪れた。何かマグルだからこそできる遊びを考えて、俺はヘアカラー剤を買った。そうして小さなバスルームで三人、お互いの髪を染めて遊んだ。ふざけて遊ぶつもりが二人ともすごく似合っていて、かっこよくて少し戸惑った。

俺たちの関係性がぐらりと揺らいだ四年生。十五歳。

三人とも声変わりも済ませて、背も伸びて、少し大人に近付いた。それは身体的な話だけではなかった。

周りの同級生達の中でもカップルが何組もいるという状況になり、初めて恋愛なんて事を考えた。

可愛い女の子？いないというのも嘘になるけど、心踊らされる事はなかった。

それよりジェノやジェミンはかっこいいと思った。たまに喋っている時ずっと顔を見てしまうくらいには。

ジェミンのまつ毛、すごく長いな。そんな事を考えていると頬をむにゅっと摘まれた。

「ぜぇ〜ったい、話聞いてなかったでしょロンジュナ」

「ほっぺた潰れたロンジュニ可愛い」

目を近距離で見つめて頬を離さないジェミンと隣で笑うジェノの言葉に何故だか耳が熱くなるのを感じた。こんなの初めてだった。

だけどその日からそんな事が何度かあったんだ。

自分の気持ちに気付いたのはもう少し後だったけど。

スキンシップが大好きなジェミンとそれを拒まないジェノはいつも体のどこかがくっついていた。でもいつの日かそれはエスカレートして行った。

手を繋いで歩くことも頻繁になり、バックハグも今まで以上にするようになった。元々スキンシップの多い二人だ。気にしてなかった。

いいや、本当は気にしてたのかもしれない。

四年生のクリスマス休暇は珍しく俺だけが帰省した。二人に会えない休暇は退屈だった。

休暇が終わる数日前に学校に戻れば、数週間ぶりに会うジェミンとジェノと図書室で占い学のレポートをする約束をした。

その日は夕方遅くまで図書室にいた。周りの人もいつの間にかいなくなってて、俺もキリがいいところまで来たので、先に帰る事を二人に伝えた。

「俺先帰る」

「おやすみロンジュナ〜」

にこにこと見上げるジェミンと、手を振るジェノに軽く手を振り返して寮に向かった。だけど図書室を出て直ぐに、本を一冊机の上に忘れてきた事に気付いた。

二人のどちらかが代わりに持って帰ってくれるだろうとも思ったけど、寝る前に読もうと思っていた本だから、仕方なく図書室に戻った。

「本忘れて、た、、、」

先程までいた机に戻れば、本は確かに机の上に置きっぱなしのままだった。けれど本の存在なんてどうでもよくなってしまった。

そんな事よりも、目の前でキスをしている親友二人に言葉を失ってしまったんだ。

それもいつものふざけたものではなくて、カップルがするようなキスだった。

「「ロンジュナ、」」

突然戻って来た俺に驚いた二人は声を揃えて離れた。

「なに、、してんの」

そうは言ったものの、俺は二人から聞かなければいけない言い訳を聞ける気がしなかった。

「あの、、」

「えっと、、」

「やっぱいい」

俺は本だけ持てば、直ぐにその場を去った。頭は色んな事を同時に考えていた。

どうしてこんなに胸が苦しいんだろうか。隠されていたから？二人がそういう関係だったら、俺だけが仲間外れになるから？そもそも男同士って言うことに抵抗があるとか？

全部しっくりこなかった。

二人がそういう関係なら、どうして二人は俺にも平気で抱きついて、可愛いと頬を撫でて、首にキスしてくるんだ？二人がそういう関係なら、お互い以外にそんな事したら嫌じゃないのか？普通は嫌だろ。

ようやくそこで気が付いた。

ジェノが箒に乗りながら抱きしめてくれて嬉しかった意味。

ジェミンが可愛いと言ってくれて耳が熱くなった意味。

俺はジェノが好きなんだ。そうして同時にジェミンも好き。でも二人は好き同士。俺は親友として二人を見守るしかないんだ。

結局わざわざ取りに戻った本を開くこともなく、その日は眠ってしまった。

翌日。二人とどう顔を合わせようか迷いながらも、朝食を取らないわけにはいかなくて寮を出た。

朝食を食べながら物思いにふけていると、ハッとした。きっと二人とも男同士であるからこそ言い出せなかったのにも関わらず、親友である俺があのような反応をしてしまったせいで軽蔑されたと誤解したに違いない。そりゃそうだ。謝らないと。

俺があの二人に対して抱いている感情に気付くのが一足遅かったんだ。どうしようもない。親友二人を失うくらいなら、俺は応援したい。そう思って、シリアルを食べ終われば二人を探した。

真冬で寒いのに二人は湖の前の木の下に居た。俺たち三人はここで時々湖から顔を出す大イカを見ながら時間を潰すのが好きなんだ。

「ジェノヤ、ジェミナ」

二人のシルエットを見つけて後ろから名前を呼べば、直ぐに驚いた顔をして振り向く二人。

「ロンジュン、、」

「ロンジュナ、昨日のことなんだけど-」

ジェミンの言葉を直ぐに俺は遮った。

「昨日はごめん。俺、驚いちゃって、、でも二人がそういう関係なら俺は応援する。親友なんだから、、、当たり前だろ？」

嘘じゃない。でも声が少し震えてしまったのはバレてないだろうか。

二人とも眉を困ったように垂らして、顔を見合わせた。

「ありがとう。俺たち二人で話し合ったんだけど、聞いてくれる？」

ジェミンが俺の冷たくなった手を握りながら言う。相変わらずこのようなスキンシップはなくならないのだろうか。頷いて二人の前に俺も座った。

「俺ずっとジェミニが好きだったんだ」

先に口を開くジェノに少し傷ついた気もしたけど、心の痛みは無視することにした。

「そして俺もずっとジェノが好きだった」

二人が微笑み合うのを見ていると、親友として幸せそうな二人を見るのは嬉しかったし、同時に後ろからナイフで刺されている気分にもなった。矛盾だらけ。

「でも、、俺、全く同じようにロンジュニが好き」

ジェノがいつもの可愛らしい笑顔で放つ言葉に脳が停止する。好き？

「俺も好きだよ、ロンジュナ」

次はジェミンだ。二人して俺の手を取って、俺の答えを待っている。

「なんで、、どういうこと、、」

混乱してしまう。なんで俺の好きな人と俺の好きな人がお互いを好きだと告白した後に、その二人が俺の事も好きだなんて言ってるんだ。そんな都合のいい話、あっていいわけない。

「この休暇中俺らずっと二人で過ごしてて思い知ったよ、どれだけお前がいないと寂しいか」

「それでジェノに好きって告白したんだ、二人とも好きって、、そしたらまさかのジェノも同じでさ」

いつから堪えてたか分からない雫が頬を一滴伝った。それを見た二人は焦って拭うんだ。誰よりも優しい二人だから。

「どうして泣くの？」

「そんなに俺らに好かれてるって嫌だった？」

そうして無駄に鈍感な二人だから。

「好きな人と好きな人が俺のいないところでキスしてるって知った俺の気持ち考えろよ」

鼻をすする俺を見れば二人はやっと理解したのか息を呑む。そして直ぐに二人の腕の中に引っ張りこまれた。あったかかった。

「ロンジュナ、、ごめんね」

「ごめんね、でもほんとに大好きなんだよ」

「そう、ほんとに大好き」

二人から大好きという言葉のシャワーを浴びながら抱きしめられると苦しかった。でも心の苦しさは消えていた。

「俺がいない間に二人が育んだ愛、ちゃんといなかった分俺にも分けてくれないと許さないからな」

俺が口を尖らせて言えば二人の笑顔は気持ち悪いほど大きくなるんだ。でもちっとも気持ち悪くない。

可愛い可愛いと大袈裟なくらいに騒ぐ二人はやっぱり変わらないから。

それから、二人のうちどちらが俺のファーストキスを奪うかで試験で競い合ったり、五年生に上がる前には、三人で監督生になる事を決めたりした。それも監督生は専用の豪華なお風呂を使えるという理由だけで。貸切りのお風呂でできる色々な可能性だけを求めて立候補するほど、思春期で性に興味があったから。今もそれは変わってないけど。

実際に監督生に三人揃ってなれば、キス以上の色んな事をしてみるという目標も達成した。お風呂で入浴以外のことをしてると新たな親友のドンヒョクに知られて、怒られながらも受け入れられて、俺たち三人は今ある形になった。

俺たちの三角関係には正しい名前が未だに見つかってないかもしれない。だけど、俺たちを表す名前がなくても俺たちは正三角形だ。全ての辺の長さが等しい三角形。全員のお互いへの愛の重さが等しい三人組。

この事実だけで充分でしょ？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以上でシーズン1はおわりです！ここまで読んで頂きありがとうございました😌💓
> 
> もしもまだこの世界線の続き読んでやるよ！って方がいられましたら引き続きシーズン2の方もよろしくお願い致します🥰
> 
> シーズン2の予告: 三大魔法学校対抗試合、マクドン大喧嘩、ルーカス一目惚れ、勇気を絞る(?)チソン、相変わらずのノレンミンなどなど、、シーズン1では登場しなかったキャラクターやカップリング等も登場予定です🥳
> 
> そして今更ですが[教員紹介ページ](https://lltmwm-pf.carrd.co/#)ができました✨次回の方が先生の登場率高いのでよければ目を通して見て下さい💖
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
